


You're Enough

by Seachelle623



Series: Whatever Happens...happens [10]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: And when he IS mentioned, At least I think its fluff, But Renjun dragged him away, Chenle is adorable as usual, Donghyuck laughs his head off, Fluff, He's on a date with Taeyong, Jaemin found it cute though, Jeno just wanted to watch Jaemin, Jisung gives Chenle gifts cause he wants kisses, M/M, Made me feel fluffy, Mark barely appears sorry, Multi, Oh yeah Taeyong doesn't really appear either sorry, Park Jisung (NCT) is Whipped, Renjun is like wtf you doing bro, Yuta teaches Jisung origami, enjoy, same tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seachelle623/pseuds/Seachelle623
Summary: All throughout lunch, he could only think of one thing and didn’t even pay attention to any of his classes after since he really wanted to know the answer to the question that was roaming around in his mind.How would Chenle react if I got him a gift for no reason at all?





	You're Enough

**Author's Note:**

> So......this happened because I realised that I hadn't really posted a ChenSung oneshot in a while so HERE YA GO
> 
> I hope you enjoy it since I was laughing a lot when I wrote it (but my humour does sort of suck so don't count on that)

 

“Jisungie!” He heard his older boyfriend shout, feeling the weight of someone jumping on his back shortly after and groaning. “I missed you!” The high pitched claim was released next to his ear, making him flinch and bang his knees into the door of the locker below his as he struggled to get his lunch from his bag.

“I literally slept over at your apartment last night and we came to school together,” He deadpanned, pinching the underside of Chenle’s thigh to relieve him of the older’s weight. “It hasn’t even been four hours yet and you’re already missing me.” He heard Chenle whine as the older reluctantly slid off his back and placed both of his feet on the floor.

“But I haven’t seen you all day…” _We walked to school_ together _, Chenle._

“Let’s just join the others,” He stated, closing his locker door and grabbing Chenle’s hand before the older whined - not that he didn’t like Chenle, no not at all…it was just the looks overflowing with annoyance that people gave them in the halls whenever Chenle was loud.

“Can I sit on your lap?” He heard Chenle ask innocently, making him turn towards the shorter male to smile softly at him before lightly kissing his cheek.

“Even if I said ‘no’, you’d still sit on me,” He replied easily, hearing the older male laugh brightly as he continued to drag him to Donghyuck and Jeno’s classroom where they usually ate lunch.

 

Once they had arrived, none of their older friends had noticed them except for Mark since the oldest had a radar that had only one purpose: to sense Jisung’s presence in case he was doing something stupid.

 

“Jisung! Chenle!” Mark called them, waving his hand in the air so that they could calmly walk over to their desk, receiving a few ruffles on their heads by Kouen.

“Oh thank _god_ you two are here,” Donghyuck greeted them before gesturing to Renjun who was seated in Jeno’s lap and getting fed pieces of kimbap from Jaemin. “Those three are being disgusting.”

“You’re just as disgusting when Yuta-hyung is around.” He heard Chenle retort and chuckled at Donghyuck’s offended expression before sitting down beside his brother and dragging Chenle to sit on his thighs. He ignored Donghyuck’s scrunched up nose from his other side.

“And now you two are being disgusting, wow.” He heard the older complain, chuckling once more before resting his chin on Chenle’s shoulder and unpacking his lunch. _Wow…it’s bibimbap…_

“You’re just jealous that your boyfriend is in university,” Jaemin argued to the complaining male, sticking out his tongue as he fed Renjun another piece of kimbap despite the shorter male’s protests.

“At least my boyfriend doesn’t force feed me!” Donghyuck protested as Chenle picked up a bibimbap from his lunch box and ate it, earning a glare from Jisung.

“That’s only because _you_ do the force feeding,” Jeno deadpanned as Jisung watched his older friend’s arms tighten around Renjun in fear that he would fall.

“I do not-“

“You do, Yuta-hyung told me about the rice and egg incident,” Mark interrupted his best friend, causing Donghyuck to pout and stay silent before the tanned male’s phone buzzed in his pocket. “Who is it?”

“Speak of the devil, it’s Yuta-hyung. He says that he’s got something to give me later.” The tanned male replied, curiosity twirling around his words as he showed them the message that had a cute emoticon at the end. “But my birthday was like two months ago…what do you think it is?”

“Something useless,” He suggested, chuckling along with Chenle who brought a piece of his _own_ bibimbap to his lips. “Ah, thanks,” He mumbled before eating his food with Chenle patting his head affectionately after.

“Why don’t you two do anything like that?” Jaemin huffed out, angrily stuffing a piece of kimbap in his mouth as he playfully glared at his two boyfriends. Jisung watched as he wondered how he used to have a crush on such a _childish_ hyung before remembering that his current boyfriend had the same mental age as a five year old. Renjun raised his eyebrow as Jeno snorted, trying to withhold a laugh.

“Jaemin, we’re broke as fuck,” Renjun stated, causing Jaemin to pout even more as Jeno reached out to pinch his cheek, leaving Jisung to wonder if a gift was expected in a relationship. _We barely get things for each other too…maybe it’s something that has to be done?_

“We’ll save up and get you something for your birthday so smile again,” Jeno said to the younger as Renjun leaned forward to kiss Jaemin’s pout, causing Jisung to look away and focus on placing another piece of bibimbap in his mouth. All throughout lunch, he could only think of one thing and didn’t even pay attention to any of his classes after since he _really_ wanted to know the answer to the question that was roaming around in his mind.

 

_How would Chenle react if I got him a gift for no reason at all?_

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Jisung, why are you dragging me to help you pick out a dolphin plush toy for Chenle?” He heard his older brother whine as his older brother’s boyfriend chuckled at his antics. Ignoring the complaints from his brother that were being repeated around ten times a minute, he continued observing the numerous plush toys in front of him while taking a look at the price tags. _Chenle’s family is really rich even though he lives with Renjun-hyung in a small apartment…I want to get him something but I don’t want it to be_ too _cheap…_

“Jisung, I’m sure Chenle will like whatever you give him.” He heard Taeyong say before his brother-in-law-to-be patted his head and pointed to one of the plush toys amongst many. “It doesn’t matter if its this one or another one, he’ll like it no matter what.”

“But it needs to be a _good_ present,” Jisung whined, staring down at the older due to being a few centimetres taller than him.

“Jisung…Chenle won’t _care_.” He heard Mark say irritatedly from behind him before his older brother grabbed one of the dolphin plush toys and his wrist, dragging him towards the cashier where he was forced to pay through Mark’s stare.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Taking a deep breath, he handed the small plush toy to his older boyfriend and watched as Chenle screamed in delight, grabbing the toy after and hugging it tightly.

“Oh my god, Jisung! It’s me!” Chenle shouted, face filled to the brim with happiness as he looked at Jisung with a huge smile on his face that made Jisung’s heart beat faster. “I love it so much, Sungie! Oh my god, thank you!” Laughing sheepishly and looking away to sigh quietly in relief, Jisung didn’t expect Chenle to grab his cheeks and plant a sweet kiss on his lips. He froze upon contact but relaxed soon after, relishing in the feeling of Chenle’s lips and the slightly salty taste of soy sauce. _Has he been eating eggs with soy sauce again?_ Pulling away and trying not to lose his ability to think because of Chenle’s red lips - _he_ did that and he still couldn’t over the fact that he was _allowed_ to do that - Jisung pulled a grimace as he remembered the soy sauce that had effectively ruined the kiss.

“Have you been eating eggs with soy sauce again?” He asked, earning a shy chuckle from Chenle as an answer while the older male hugged the small dolphin tighter.

“Thank you, Jisung. Really.” He heard Chenle whisper, trying to ignore the fact that his older boyfriend looked so _adorable_ hugging the stupid toy. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it,” He replied before wrapping his arms around the smaller male’s shoulders and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “As long as you’re here.”

“I don’t plan on leaving,” Chenle joked, high pitched laughter following the statement and causing a large smile to appear on Jisung’s face, his arms pulling the older male closer.

 

_I want to make him this happy again._

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Jisung, those peaks aren’t stiff enough yet.” He groaned upon hearing Jaemin’s comment and continued moving his already sore arm around with the electric mixer to mix the egg whites in the bowl.

“Hurry up, Chenle’s going to come home in like an hour and a half.” He heard Renjun warn him, panic settling in his stomach since they needed to put the chocolate mousse cake (once it was made) into the oven for half an hour and leave it to cool for an extra half an hour later. “So why are we cooking a chocolate mousse cake for Chenle again?”

“Because Jisung wants to be romantic,” Jeno answered, carefully taking the electric mixer from Jisung and mixing at a much faster rate than he was. It wasn’t long before the egg whites had reached the stiffness they needed to be and Jaemin was adding folding it into the main batter.

“I just want to make him happy,” He mumbled, slightly pouting and feeling the need to explain his actions to the three older males who cooed at him.

“Jisung, you literally just have to walk in his line of sight to be happy,” Renjun commented, small smile playing on his lips as he held the bowl with the egg whites to let Jaemin gradually fold it in to the main batter. “He’s so whipped for you.”

“But I feel like I don’t do anything _special_ for him,” He protested, watching as Jeno held the tray for Jaemin to pour the mousse into. The mousse looked light and fluffy and even though _he_ was the one who was supposed to make it, Jisung knew that it wouldn’t look like that if Jaemin hadn’t taken over.

“Are you kidding me? You go out of your way to spend time with him,” Jeno said, glancing at him with a look that screamed _‘You’re such an idiot, Park Jisung!’._ “That’s special enough.”

“It doesn’t feel like it,” He mumbled, observing Jaemin who was placing the tray in the oven as he told Renjun to start the timer.

“It’s more than enough, Jisung. Trust us,” Renjun told him as he set a timer on his phone. “Come on, we have half an hour to kill before we take them out and make the coating.”

“What should we do?” He asked, earning shrugs from the older three males in the room as they walked to the living room and sat down on the floor, facing each other in a square (even though Jisung swore that it was more like an interview since Renjun was leaning on Jaemin while his legs were across Jeno’s thighs and he was on the other side of all of this).

 

“You can start with telling us why you want to bake a cake for your boyfriend,” Jaemin suggested, exchanging a look with the other two as Jisung narrowed his eyes at them.

“I literally _just_ told you why,” He shot back, glaring at them before the sound of the apartment’s locks being undone and opening, a certain brown-haired male with a high pitched laugh stepping through.

“Oh, hi everyone,” Chenle said softly in greeting as Jisung stared at him in horror along with the other three males he was in the room with. It was a short while before anyone said anything, all opting to just stare at Chenle in disbelief. “What? Do I have something on my face?”

“I thought you were going to help Ningning with her English homework today?” Renjun asked him as Jisung simply kept staring at his confused boyfriend, silently questioning why the world hated him.

“She decided to cancel on me because she wanted Yangyang-ge to help her,” Chenle answered calmly as he headed to his room to place the backpack that Jisung had failed to notice earlier down.

“How much more time do we have, hyung?” He whispered to Renjun who hurriedly checked his phone’s timer.

“A bit more than twenty minutes,” Renjun replied, showing the timer as proof before looking at Jaemin and Jeno. “What are we going to do?” He heard Jeno hum as he thought and saw Jaemin’s eyes light up with a mischievous idea.

“Jaemin, no,” Jeno stated once he saw the look in his younger boyfriend’s eye and for once, Jisung was scared for what might happen next.

“Jaemin, yes!” Jaemin whispered enthusiastically, smile widening before he took a deep breath. “CHENLE, YOU BETTER HAVE A SHOWER BECAUSE JISUNG SAID YOU STINK!” Jaemin screamed, causing Renjun to slap his thigh as Jisung regretted all of his life decisions.

“WHAT THE HELL, I DO NOT STINK, SUNGIE!” Chenle shouted back from the closed bedroom door as Jisung imagined him smelling his shirt to see if Jaemin’s claim was true.

“I DIDN’T SAY THAT AT ALL! JAEMIN-HYUNG, STOP LYING!” He shouted, hoping that Chenle had heard him as he glared at Jaemin who was now laughing his head off like a hyena.

“Why the fuck am I dating you?” Renjun asked as water from the bathroom began to run, signalling that Chenle was taking a shower. “Honestly, what the hell was going through my mind when I decided to date you?” Jisung simply watched as Jaemin continued to laugh maniacally, earning several shoves from Renjun as Jeno looked at the two in fondness and amusement. Before he knew it, the timer on Renjun’s phone was going off and the four of them rushed to the kitchen to take the mousse out from the oven and begin to make the chocolate coating.

 

“Jisung-ah, let’s get the icing.” He heard Jaemin call him once Renjun and Jeno had taken out a pair of chopsticks to see if the mousse was cooked all the way through. Nodding wordlessly, he went to the fridge where their icing had been sitting for two hours, ready to be checked if it was good enough to be put on the cake. He couldn’t help but watch in amazement as Jaemin began to fold the icing to make it easier to pipe, not noticing a certain male walk up behind him to peer over his shoulder.

“What’re you guys making?” Flinching, Jisung turned around to glare at Chenle for scaring him, receiving a bright smile in return that made him roll his eyes. “Seriously though, what are you making?”

“Just a chocolate mousse cake that Jisung wanted to try out,” Renjun answered easily, causing Jisung to turn his glare at the older who shrugged and stuck his tongue out childishly.

“Why?” He heard Chenle ask and huffed, turning around to continue to watch Jaemin who had a smile on his face in amusement. By now, Jaemin had taken a piping bag and was in the middle of filling it with the icing.

“Jisung wanted to give it to you.” He heard Jeno answer and immediately looked over his shoulder to glare at the older male who smiled back mischievously.

“Me? Why me?” Chenle asked innocently, causing Jaemin to sigh as he realised that he still had to wait for the cake to cool.

“He just wanted to do something for you…is that so bad, Chenle?” Jisung swore that if he ever got a chance to kill his older friends in his next life, he would do it without hesitation.

“Well no but…can I help?” He heard Chenle ask quietly, glancing at the other and nodding slightly in affirmation. He could practically feel Chenle’s happiness and Renjun’s deep regret.

“Don’t mess up the kitchen, you three,” Renjun warned them before he dragged Jeno out of the kitchen that had become too crowded, despite Jeno’s protests at wanting to watch Jaemin putting the icing on the cakes. “You literally watch him very other minute, Jeno! Come _on_!”

“I’ll see you later, baby,” Jaemin said in amusement to Jeno, blowing him a kiss after that had both Jisung and Chenle looking at him in disgust. “Shut up, I know you two do shit like that too.”

“No we don’t, what the fuck,” He replied, upholding his disgusted face as Jaemin rolled his eyes and began to make himself a cup of coffee.

“You two want anything?” The older asked them and Jisung shook his head since he just wanted to see Chenle’s face when he ate the chocolate mousse cake.

“Hot chocolate!” Chenle squeaked, causing Jaemin to coo at how cute he was before he went to the fridge to pour a glass of milk for Chenle.

“You sure you don’t want anything, Sung?” Jaemin asked him and he shook his head, enjoying the comfortable silence as Chenle rested his head on his shoulder with Jaemin making his cup of coffee and Chenle’s hot chocolate.

 

“Thirty minutes is up!” They heard Renjun shout from the living room, voice cracking as Jeno laughed at him when they were conversing quietly about school.

“Guess we should decorate the cake then,” Jaemin stated, taking Chenle’s empty glass to the sink and washing it quickly with his coffee stained mug. “You want to put one of the cakes on a plate, Jisung?” Humming and taking one of the cold trays, Jisung began to take out the cake and focused on putting it on the plate that Chenle had gotten out in one piece.

“What’s next?” He asked Jaemin who pointed to the bowl that held most of the icing that they had made.

“Start spreading that on it but only on top,” Jaemin instructed them as he handed Chenle a spatula, causing Jisung to shortly reach over and grab the bowl so that Chenle could scoop out half of the icing and begin to spread it on the cake. It wasn’t long before the cake was covered in a thick layer of icing and Jaemin was removing the second cake from the other tray that they had baked. Once the cake was safely on top of the icing, Jaemin told them to ice the top and sides using the remaining icing in the bowl before he went to the living room to call Jeno and Renjun.

“So you wanted to make this for me, hmm?” He heard Chenle ask, feeling his face heat up as he grabbed the smaller male’s waist and buried his face in Chenle’s hair to save himself from embarrassment. It didn’t seem like he succeeded when he heard Chenle’s signature laugh pierce his ears.

“Is it time for me to make some fancy design now?” They heard Renjun ask from the entrance to the kitchen, immediately stepping back to let the artistic older design something on the cake using the piping bag, Jisung never let go of Chenle’s waist.

“You two are such hypocrites.” He heard Jaemin mumble with a fond smile on his face when the older saw their position, causing Jisung’s face to heat up even more in embarrassment as Chenle began licking the spatula in his hand.

“Hey, this tastes good!” Chenle exclaimed as the older three were in a quiet conversation with Renjun making small flowers on top of the cake. “Want a lick, Sungie?” Tentatively, he tasted some of the icing off the spatula that Chenle was waving in front of his face. It was sweet and the weight of the light chocolate against his tongue was quite addicting.

“It _is_ good,” He mumbled in awe, wanting to taste more but was stopped when Chenle took another lick from the spatula. He frowned slightly at the glint in Chenle’s eyes before the smaller male turned around and pressed his lips against Jisung’s, immediately coaxing his mouth open and letting him taste the sweet addicting chocolate that was in the icing. Their tongues danced as they lost themselves in the taste of chocolate as their eyes fell shut against their will and the spatula was hastily thrown into the sink.

“We get you two are dating and all but there’s icing dribbling down your chin, Jisung.” He heard Jeno say in amusement, causing him to jump away from Chenle and wipe away the icing that had been sliding down his face. Before he could lick the icing off his finger, Chenle was grabbing his wrist and gently licking the icing away before he smile softly at Jisung.

“Thank you for the cake, Jisung,” Chenle whispered wholeheartedly, happiness overflowing in his eyes as Jisung smiled back.

“You haven’t even eaten it yet, stupid,” He replied, smirking when Chenle pouted at him and laughing when Renjun screamed because the spatula had missed the sink and was now on the floor of the kitchen.

 

_I want to keep making him this happy and if I get kisses along the way…well…that’s a great bonus._

 

~ ~ ~

 

“If you needed origami lessons, why do _I_ need to be here?” Donghyuck asked him for umpteenth time as he pressed down to crease a fold that he had copied off Yuta. “I kind of have work to do.”

“No one’s stopping you from doing it now, hyung,” He found himself retorting, paying attention to Yuta’s next fold as he tried his best to replicate it on his model.

“But I need my _tutor_ for it!” Donghyuck protested as Yuta chuckled and gently whispered to Jisung that his fold was wrong. “And he’s ignoring me. I feel _so_ loved.”

“Shut up, Jisung wants to make an origami heart for Chenle so I’m teaching him. Be patient, Hyuck,” Yuta scolded his younger boyfriend who raised an eyebrow at Jisung once he found out the reason behind the two making some origami hearts.

“What is up with you and giving him presents lately?” He heard Donghyuck ask him, throat drying slightly at the thought of being judged for not executing a relationship properly. “He actually complained to me the other day that he feels guilty because he might not be doing enough for _you_.”

“What?” He asked, puzzled as to why Chenle _wouldn’t_ be doing enough for him. “Him being there is enough.”

“Then maybe you should get it through your thick skull that just being there for him is enough too,” Donghyuck sighed out as Yuta glanced between them before smiling softly.

“Why don’t you think you’re doing enough for him, Jisung?” The older Japanese male asked him, causing him to look away as his face heated up in embarrassment. _Because you always give Donghyuck-hyung gifts and I feel like I’m not relationship-ing properly._

“I…People give each other gifts all the time when they’re dating, right?” He mumbled, hurriedly copying Yuta's folds and smiling when his heart _finally_ took shape.

“Is this because I’m always giving Donghyuck stuff?” Yuta asked, causing him to flinch in surprise and drop the paper heart that he was folding as he stared at the laughing Japanese male in shock. “It _is_ , isn’t it?!”

“Oh my _god_ , are you _serious_ , Jisung?!” He heard Donghyuck exclaim from his position on the couch, lowering his body so that he was lying down on his side on the floor with the origami hearts littering the coffee table as Yuta continued laughing from his spot on the floor.

 

“I just thought that since _you two_ do it, it _has_ to be done, right?” He whined, pouting as Yuta continued to laugh with Donghyuck joining him while Jisung thanked the heavens that his older brother had taken Taeyong out for a date.

“Jisung, oh my god…Jisung…” Yuta wheezed out between his giggles, hastily pulling Jisung back up to a sitting position on the floor. “Not _everyone_ does it. I only do it because they’re gag gifts!”

“What?!” He exclaimed, feeling betrayal and disappointment overtake his embarrassment. “They’re _what_?!”

“Yeah, they scare me sometimes and this idiot just laughs!” Donghyuck confirmed, laughs still evident as he spoke with eyes filled with admiration.

“Then…then…have I _really_ been relationship-ing wrong?!” He asked out in frustration, hearing the laughter die down as concern settled over the two males that he was with.

“Jisung, I can tell you that you’re doing _nothing_ wrong,” Donghyuck stated, staring into his eyes with more honesty than what he thought Lee Donghyuck was capable of possessing. “Chenle literally doesn’t shut up about you.”

“I haven’t known you guys for long but whatever you’re doing, it’s right,” Yuta added, nodding vigorously when Jisung raised an eyebrow at him. “I mean, you love him, right?” _So much._

“To the point where it’s embarrassing,” He mumbled in reply, earning fond smiles from the two older males.

“Then, whatever you do, it’ll be right,” Yuta finalised before he picked up Jisung’s nearly finished origami heart and passed it to him. “You still have to finish this, though.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

“You made me an origami heart?” Chenle asked him in a whisper as he took the heart from Jisung’s shaking hands in the comfort of his bedroom, adjusting his sitting position on the bed as he stared at the badly folded heart.

“I tried to, yes,” He replied as Chenle broke out into a smile and tackled him, the older male’s body landing on top of his as they fell on the bed. “Do you…do you like it?”

“It could use some work but…” Chenle started, smiling fondly at the paper heart before he turned to kiss Jisung’s nose. “I love it as much as I love you.”

“You should love me more,” He pointed out, scrunching up his nose and making Chenle laugh brightly once more as the smaller male leaned down to press his lips softly against Jisung’s. The kiss was slow and lazy, neither of them rushing to open the other’s mouth as they enjoyed the soft feeling of the other’s lips on their own. He lost count of how many times Chenle had pulled away for a short breath and didn’t bother counting how many times he had leaned in to chase the older male’s lips. Naturally, his hands settled on Chenle’s waist as Chenle’s fingers tangled themselves in his hair, pulling slight every time Jisung would push forward a little too much. He didn’t want it to end - if it were up to him, it _wouldn’t_ have ended - but after what seemed like hours of chasing after the older, Chenle picked up the poorly folded origami heart and pressed it gently against his lips to stop him from surging forward once more. Frustrated, he pouted and furrowed his eyebrows in an attempt to look cute but received only a sly smile and a chuckle from his older boyfriend.

 

“If you wanted kisses, you could’ve just asked instead of doing things for me, Sungie,” Chenle whispered, leaning closer until Jisung could feel the warmth of his breath through the thin paper. “I would have gladly showered you in kisses, you know.”

“But I felt like I wasn’t doing enough,” He protested softly, mind still trying to piece itself back together after it had been unravelled in the slow and languid kisses they previously shared as his voice came out muffled due to the paper heart. “It was like I never did anything for you.”

“Jisung, I can’t believe that you’re this stupid,” Chenle deadpanned, leaning down to kiss the origami heart that was being held over his lips quickly, the paper bending with every curve of their lips. “You don’t _need_ to do anything for me.”

“But Yuta-hyung and Hyuck-hyung-“

“Are an entirely different relationship,” Chenle interrupted him, _finally_ removing the heart and placing it gently on the bed beside his head. “In our relationship, as long as we stay together, it’s enough.”

“Are you sure?” He asked, slightly skeptical since Chenle was probably used to having gifts all the time from different people. He heard Chenle giggle cutely before the older pressed another soft and gentle kiss to his lips.

“I’m a hundred and ten percent sure,” Chenle whispered in reply as Jisung narrowed his eyes at him.

“Now I know why you’re failing math,” He joked as Chenle rolled his eyes and moved to sit up, huffing and pouting along the way.

“No kisses for a week!” The older exclaimed childishly as he whined and apologised quickly, turning to peppering Chenle’s face with small kisses when his pleads were ignored. “Nope! I’m not changing my mind!”

“Not even if I give you something else?” He asked as Chenle narrowed his eyes at him in suspicion. Laughing nervously, Jisung took Chenle’s hand and placed it above his rapidly beating heart as he felt embarrassed at what he was about to say.

“I…I know that you already have it but…” He started as Chenle stared at him in confusion, making him gulp nervously before letting his eyes fall to the bedsheets beneath them. “I-I can give you my…my h-heart…”

“Then it’s only fair that I give you mine too.” He heard Chenle whisper as the older gently took his other hand and raised it to his heart that was beating just as fast as his own. Smiling at each other, Jisung decided that maybe he wouldn’t try to give Chenle anything anymore…after all, he had his heart and that’s all that mattered…

 

…right?

 

“So do I get kisses now?”

“No, Jisung. None for a week.”

“But I gave you my heart!”

“So? You’re getting no kisses.”

“But Lele…”

“Okay, fine. No kisses for _two_ weeks.”

“Chenle!”

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own NCT Dream or even NCT in general. I only own the plot of the story. All credit goes to rightful owners.


End file.
